linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Right Now
Lyrics 1 - Mike Someone right now, is leavin' their apartment, Looking down at the street, and wonderin' where their car went, Someone in a car, is sittin' at a signal, In front of a restaurant, starin' through the window, At someone right now, with their finger in their teeth, Who could use a little floss, right across the street, There's somebody on the curb, who really needs a jacket, But spent half the rent at a bar getting plastered, Now he's gotta walk 14 blocks, Just to work at a shop where he's about to get fired. Someone right now, is lookin' pretty tired, Staring at a laptop, tryin' to get inspired, As somebody living right across the street, Just wrote the best thing that she's written all week, But her best friend is coughing up blood i nthe sink, He can't even think what happened, feeling so confused, And he knows it looks bad but there's nothing he can do, I wonder what it's like to be right there in his shoes, but... Chorus Yo, I'm just takin' it in, Out the window of a hotel bedroom again, Tomorrow I'll be gone, I don't know when I'll be back, But in this world everything can change just like that (like that). 2 - Ryu Somebody right right now is droppin' his vote, Inside a box and tryin' not to get shot in his throat, For the act of freedom, Right now, somebody's stuck in Iraq, Hoping that he gets shipped back breathing, In a war, but he's not really sure of the reasons, So we show our support when the press mislead him, Though we mourn, remain proud, salute the troops, Gte some, I know you boys got some work to do. 3 - Ryu Meanwhile, right now someone's 25-to-life-ing, Standing on a corner with their thumb up hitchhiking, Scratching off a lotto ticket, hopin' for a real winner, Sneaking through the border just to work and eat a real dinner, Right now, somoene wishes they were you and I, Instead of second-guessing fatal thoughts of quiet suicide, But right now I'm staring out the window at a fiend, With holes in his arm, and holes in his jeans, He pulled out a cigarette and sparked a light, And walked right around the corner just out of my sight, but... Chorus I'm just takin' it in, From a second story hotel window again, The T.V's on and my bags are packed, But in this world everything can change just like that (like that). 4 - Black Thought Yeah, right now somebody's sittin' in the darkness, Tryin' to figure how to put some heat in they apartment, But they got a little matress, little carpet, And they appreciate it 'cause some people on a park bench. You see 'em when you rushing to get to the office, Wife ride by 'em when she comin' home from the market, Right now somebody comin' out the pocket, Tryin' to dump that rock they runnin' 'round the block with, Same time, the cops is raisin' the glock, With aim to fill your legs and your back with some hot shit. Right now somebody's strugglin' to stop this man, That's kickin' and punchin' and cussin' at the doctors. Down the hall a child is takin' it's breath, The doctors ain't even passed him to the nurse yet, yo, I wonder if he understands what it's worth yet, Life, the time spent while we here on the earth yet, The answers to the questions we all seek, Can be found, it depend on how free y'all think, Right now, it's somebody who ain't eat all week, That would kill for the shit you throw away in the street, I guess one main's trash is the next man's treasure, One man's pain is the next man's pleasure, One say infinity, then next say forever, Right now, everybody got to get it together, man, Chorus I'm just takin' it in, In another strange hotel lobby again, With my luggage on my back, I don't know where I'm at, I'm in a world where it all change just like that (like that). Category:Fort Minor Songs